The present invention relates to the field of food displays, and particularly to a shelving system for a point-of-purchase food display.
Point-of-purchase food displays commonly include a container having transparent side walls that facilitate viewing the food product by a customer. The container can be opened to facilitate insertion and removal of the food product. In general, racks or shelves are positioned within the container to further assist viewing of the food product. Such displays also commonly include a light for illuminating the food product, a heater for heating the air in the container, and a fan for circulating the heated air. These electrical components are typically positioned above the container and are covered by a hood for aesthetic reasons.
These food displays can also include adjustable racks or shelves that may be positioned in different positions within the container. For example, such shelves frequently are designed to be tilted so that the front of the shelf can be positioned lower than the rear of the shelf to facilitate improved viewing of the food product on the shelf.